


Can I Kiss You Right Now?

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Scott forces Liam, Mason, and Corey to hide out while they fight a group of hunters. Liam worries.





	Can I Kiss You Right Now?

Liam wasn't sure if it was possibly for a werewolf to have a panic attack but it was happening. 

Four hours. It had been four hours since he heard anything from Scott. He tried desperately to get in touch with him, Malia, Lydia, and Stiles but each time he failed. 

Scott had ordered him to take Mason and Corey and hide. It wasn't often that Scott wanted them to do anything but fight, but this time is was different. 

They were inexperienced and unable to fight the hunters that were terrorizing Beacon Hills. Scott wanted to make sure they were safe because they were the most vulnerable. 

Liam had put up a fight. He didn't want to leave Scott and the others to fight alone but when Scott flashed his alpha red eyes and growled at him, telling him to "Go. Now," well Liam didn't put up too much of a fight. 

"Mason, what are we going to do?" 

Liam was pacing the floors of the abandoned warehouse. His friends stood in the corner, worry just as evident in their eyes as it was in Liam's. 

Mason wasn't sure what to say. He knew Liam looked towards him as the smart one. The one who always came up with a plan but right now he was lost. 

"I-i don't know, Liam. Just stay calm. Scott's strong, so is Malia and Lydia. And Stiles, well he's too stubborn to die. Everything will be okay." 

Liam heard what his friend was saying but nothing was helping. He turned around and walked towards Mason who wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. 

He felt Corey place his hand on his shoulder, giving him a nice shirt squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered. 

All three boys were thrown off by the sound of the door rattling. Nobody was supposed to know where they were, no one but Scott. 

Corey jumped forward and grabbed ahold of his two friends, quietly making them disappear. 

They watched carefully as the door opened and in came a frantic Theo Raeken. 

He scanned the room, frantically looking for the three boys. 

"Liam! Liam where are you?" 

It took everyone a few moments to realize what was going on. Everyone was shaken from the events that had been going on before this. 

"Scott sent me to get you now where the fuck are you guys!" 

At the mention of Scott's name Corey let go of everyone's hands and was left to face the panicking Theo. 

Theo's face softened as he spotted the boys in the corner. He ran forward and dragged Liam into a hug. 

Ever since he had been back from hell he had slowly proved himself to each one of the pack members. Everyone considered him part of the pack, which he was happy for. 

He had nice relationships with everyone but none of them were as important as his relationship with the beta. They got along well, besides their constant pickering and petty fights they sometimes got into. Liam meant a lot to Theo, maybe even more than he wanted to admit. 

"Oh thank God!" Theo whispered. His arms held Liam tightly and he took in the boys scent. 

"Is everyone okay?" Mason asked what everyone was thinking. He always did. 

Theo nodded. "Yes." He swallowed. "Everyone is fine." 

At the sound of Lydia calling for them Corey and Mason ran towards the door, leaving the two alone. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Theo muttered when Liam pulled away. 

"Me too." Liam gave him a short smile. He was relieved his best friend was okay, along with the rest of his family. 

"Liam.."

He looked up at Theo who was staring at him hard. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Liam was taken by surprise. "What?" He whispered. 

Theo shut his eyes and breathed in. "I don't know where this is coming from. I mean, yes I do but.. for four hours I fought with Scott and the others. The only thing on my mind was you. You gave me a reason to fight, to try and stay alive. I kept telling myself I needed to do this for you because I needed to make sure you were safe." 

Theo lifted his hand and ran his fingers along Liam's lips. "Because if I'm being honest, I think I'm in love with you, Liam Dunbar."

Liam didn't say anything and Theo thought he had fucked up. But before he could apologise Liam jumped forward, connecting their lips together in what felt like a long needed kiss. 

They stood that way for a few minutes. Slowly moving their lips together and clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Because for Theo it did.


End file.
